


277.

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #Minayeon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	277.

"What's your plan?" Mina asked. 

Nayeon was hugging Mina from behind. She was playing Mina's hair. Mina didn't get an answer for a few minutes. Nayeon sighed after her silence. 

Nayeon shrugged in reply. She continued cuddling Mina. 

"Miss Im, you need to have one. Director Im already gave his statement. You're going to be a CEO sooner or later. Don't give me that shrug answer," Mina rolled her eyes. 

"You are my unfinished business here, Miss Myoui," Nayeon said, poking the younger one's nose. Mina faced her, breaking their cuddle. "You have to go, Nayeon. We'll stay in touched. Your family needs you more than I," Mina looked at her eyes.

"I don't want to go. I just want to be beside you. I don't want to be your competitor. I'm your lover. I love you, Mina," Nayeon confessed. Mina cupped her cheek. "I love you, too, Nayeon. But I think you should go before it's too late." 

"Did Taecyeon oppa talk to you?" Nayeon asked. "Why would he?" Mina asked. "It seems like you're an ally of him. You also want me to go back to Korea to claim that company of ours," Nayeon answered, folding her both arms. "Because that's your responsibility," Mina stated. "Fuck responsibility," Nayeon rolled her eyes. 

Mina could tell that Nayeon was getting irritated at her. She stared at her. Nayeon was looking away. Mina found her cute. 

She giggled. 

"I'm telling you, Miss Im Nayeon, the heiress of Im Co., I will bring your company down. You'd be so poor that you can't even buy expensive cases for your phone," Mina teased her. Nayeon raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me, Miss Myoui Mina of Myoui Company, I will be the one who's going to make your company down. And oh, I will make you down, too, babe," Nayeon winked. Mina immediately hit her after hearing the Nayeon's last sentence. 

"Behave, Miss Im!" Mina exclaimed. Nayeon smirked. "Make me," she teased. Mina quickly stood up to move farther from the older one. She knew what would happen next. "Oh come on, Miss Myoui! You're no fair," Nayeon complained. "I don't like wearing turtlenecks, for your information, Im Nayeon," Mina firmly said. "Why are you telling me that you don't like wearing turtlenecks, Myoui Mina?" Nayeon joked. "Go home. I'm working," Myoui walked towards her table. "I'm about to work, too," Nayeon said meaningfully. 

"Not now, Miss Im," Mina dissed her. "Don't you want me to work?" Nayeon asked. "Be quiet, Miss Im. I won't be able to focus if you keep on talking about nonsense things," Mina shushed. 

"Is it nonsense if I'm about to teach someone to make out with someone?" Nayeon acted curious. 

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to distract me."

"Of course! That's why I'm here!"

"Stop shitting me, Miss Im Nayeon."

"I'm not shitting you, Miss Myoui Mina. I prefer to fuck you."

Mina flustered. "I-Im Nayeon!" she stuttered. 

Nayeon smiled victoriously. "Babe, I need you," she stated huskily. 

"I need you, my ass!" Mina hissed.

"Pretty pleeeaaaseee??" Nayeon acted cute. 

"You're not getting me with that one," Mina looked away.

"Then I'm getting you whether you like it or not," Nayeon declared.

Mina didn't know how fast Nayeon arrived in front of her. "G-Go away!" she exclaimed. 

She looked up to Nayeon who was folding her both arms again with her eyebrow raised. 

"Get up, Myoui," Nayeon commanded. 

"No."

"Get up or else I'll fuck you here," Nayeon firmly stated. 

Mina sighed then followed the older one. She didn't have a choice. "What on earth are you doing, Im Nayeon?!" she asked. 

Nayeon was seated on her chair. 

"Sit," Nayeon patted her lap. 

"Fuck, no."

"SIT."

"Sit before I fucking lose my patience, Myoui. You might end up wanting for another round later."

Mina rolled her eyes first before sitting on Nayeon's lap. "I hate you."

"You'll take back your words, Miss Myoui."

"Try me."

"You love me anyway, babe." 

Nayeon pulled Mina closer to her and claimed her lips. Nayeon teased her by kissing Mina slowly and teasingly. 

"I really hate you, babe," Mina hissed. 

Nayeon pecked Mina's lips. "You do?" 

"Uh-huh."

"Let's go home then."

"NO."

"Why?"

"You're not finished working yet."

Nayeon giggled. "Make out or fuck? Your choice, babe."

Mina clung her arms on Nayeon. "I don't even know what do you mean by making out and I'm pretty sure there's no difference between them in your dictionary."

Mina didn't know if she did the right thing. She wanted Nayeon same as Nayeon wanted her. She knew that time she was ready to give in to Nayeon. 

The lights were dimmed, Nayeon was on top of Mina. They were sharing each other's heat. Nayeon was devouring Mina's face while her hand was holding Mina's hand and the other was caressing Mina's mounds, making the younger one to shut her eyes and release unfamiliar moans. 

Nayeon parted from the kiss. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" 

"Ah!" 

Nayeon showered kisses to Mina and stopped from thrusting her finger. "Does it hurt? Should I stop?" Concern was etched on Nayeon's face. 

Mina bit her own lip. "P-Please continue..." she answered weakly. 

Nayeon didn't continue. She kissed Mina's neck. 

"N-Nayeon"

Nayeon didn't answered. She continued kissing her neck. 

Mina thrusted herself deeper. 

"Fuck, Mina!" Nayeon cursed. 

"A-add more," Mina said. 

"Mina."

"Please?"

Nayeon sighed then inserted another finger. "Does it hurt?"

Mina shook her head. 

Nayeon gave Mina a chaste kiss then started thrusting deeper. 

"Ah, there, babe!" Mina screamed when Nayeon found her spot. 

It didn't take long before Mina reached her peak. Mina tossed her head back. "N-Nayeon... I-I'm..."

Nayeon inserted another finger before Mina's release. 

"Ah!"

The both of them were panting after the steamy session. 

"See this, babe?" Nayeon showed Mina her finger. 

"W-what the fuck, Im Nayeon?!" Mina exclaimed.

Nayeon giggled. "I tasted your juice."

Mina flushed. "I-Is that necessary?"

"Not really," Nayeon answered and started putting clothes on Mina. 

"You didn't take off your clothes," Mina commented. 

"Do you want me to?" Nayeon smirked. 

"N-No," Mina looked away. She sat down after Nayeon finished putting her clothes on. 

"I'll give you a strip tease if you want."

"I would like to avail that next time."

"Next time, huh?"

"Y-Yes. But for now, let's go home. It's already late."

"You know, it's not late for another round, Miss Myoui," Nayeon said huskily. 

"Let's go home."

Mina was about to stand up but Nayeon pulled her. "I'll leave a mark first," Nayeon declared.


End file.
